


Soulmates

by SnowCherry18



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Historical, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Las almas gemelas se originan al momento en que un intenso  y verdadero amor entre dos seres, trasciende los parámetros del tiempo y el espacio. Estan destinadas a estar juntas, pero no siempre destinadas a encontrarse en todos los tiempos.
Relationships: Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s)





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musamusical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Musamusical).



> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0
> 
> Sun-Hee: nombre coreano que significa bondad y felicidad.  
> El personaje original no me pertenece, corresponde a musamusical.

A través de los pequeños pueblos en el interior del reino de Kouka, el equipo del dragón oscuro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos cada vez se hacía más conocido. Luchaban con los soldados corruptos y ayudaban a los habitantes para mejorar su agricultura y comercio. Era un grupo que no podía pasar de ser percibido, después de todo estaba compuesto por una joven pelirroja, y seis atractivos chicos.

En estos momentos se encontraban en los terrenos de la tribu de la tierra acampando al interior de un bosque, cerca de la, ahora hermosa ciudad portuaria de Awa. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido allí invadió la nostalgia de la mayoría de los miembros pero más aun de cierto chico peliverde. Aquella ciudad era símbolo de su libertad luego de huir del pueblo del Ryokuryuu y también era el lugar donde dio comienzo su nueva aventura.

\- oye ojos caídos, es que quieres regresar a tu pueblo - bromeo un chico de cabellera negra con una sonrisa arrogante.

El peliverde sonrió levemente y le encaró - para nada Hak querido, no pienso abandonarlos así que no te podrás deshacer de mí. Pero no te preocupes, no me acercaré por ningún motivo a Yona-chan -

Aquello último provocó que Hak intentara golpearlo mientras el chico saltaba grácilmente para esquivarlo.

\- ustedes dos quédense quietos, no queremos formar un escándalo al estar tan cerca de los pueblos - les regaño un joven de cabello castaño claro. Toda aquella leve discusión había llamado la atención de la única mujer del grupo, quien se acercó al peliverde.

\- Jae-Ha, si quieres puedes ir a Awa. Por el momento no tenemos nada más planeado - le sonrió con amabilidad la chica.

Jae-Ha iba a decir alguna de sus coquetas bromas pero, por esta ocasión solo sonrió con amabilidad y acarició con cariño el cabello de la chica - muchas gracias - dijo y simplemente se retiró. Utilizando la pierna del Ryokuryuu, Jae-Ha saltó por los cielos viajando en dirección a Awa, cada paso que daba era un recuerdo que afloraba en su mente, recuerdos que si bien no eran dolorosos provocaban extrañas sensaciones en el chico. De camino había un pequeño pueblo, que parecía bastante animado, la curiosidad lo invadió y decidió descender para observar de qué se trataba.

Los habitantes utilizaban coloridos atuendos, por lo que podía deducir que fueron comprados en el comercio del puerto. Había música por todas partes, personas comiendo y bebiendo; bailando y cantando; una completa celebración.

\- vaya, a Yona-chan y a los demás les gustaría ver esto - dijo para sí, mientras se acercaba a los habitantes para consultar el motivo de celebración. - disculpe hermosa señorita, me gustaría saber por qué este pueblo está tan animado ¿qué es lo que celebran? - preguntó con amabilidad a una joven muchacha.

\- oh - fue la primera exclamación que salió de sus labios y sonrió levemente - más que una celebración, es una ceremonia de agradecimiento y futura prosperidad - le explicó con amabilidad - el pueblo Melody, si bien pertenece a la tribu de la tierra, posee una cultura completamente diferente. Se dice que este pueblo cuenta con descendientes de las musas que crearon el mundo y ayudaron a las tribus mucho antes del rey Hiryuu. -

\- hmm interesante - dijo con una mano en su mentón, en todo su tiempo como pirata y ahora viajero, jamás había oído sobre aquella leyenda al respecto. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendía porque después de todo, en la actualidad la historia más contada era en relación a los dragones. - entonces aquella chica azabache baila en forma de agradecimiento - preguntó mientras señalaba a la chica de tez nívea y baja estatura.

\- ella es Sun-Hee, es una de las descendientes de las musas - explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

\- eso es aún más interesante - sonrió el chico mientras observaba a la chica danzar. Jae-Ha se quedó observando hasta que la joven azabache dejó de danzar, para ese momento la chica que le había explicado los acontecimientos ahora estaba reunida con otros miembros de la aldea.

Mientras tanto Sun-Hee, al sentirse observada y buscó con la mirada al presunto acosador encontrándose con la mirada de un chico muy alto a su parecer, de cabello verde y ojos índigo. Curiosa de ver a aquel chico que claramente no pertenecía a la aldea, se acercó a él a paso decidido. - ¿necesitas algo? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le miraba

Jae-Ha bajó su mirada y sonrió levemente al ver que la ella fue la que se acercó a él - nada en particular - aclaró - solo me sentía cautivado por tu belleza y tu danza, Musa-chan -

\- ¿M-Musa-chan? - preguntó sorprendida ante aquel apodo, realmente no se lo esperaba.

\- así es, me comentaron que eres una descendiente de ellas y debo admitir que has heredado la belleza y la habilidad de aquellas musas - le sonrió - eres muy talentosa - halagó

\- g-gracias - dijo un poco apenada y rió levemente acomodando su azabache cabello - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Jae-Ha para servirle - dijo haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

\- y… ¿quieres quedarte el resto del festival? Ahora comenzará el banquete y luego los juegos, música y más danza - sonrió ampliamente

\- es una invitación tentadora - dijo sonriéndole, realmente no habría problemas por ahora, mientras llegara durante la madrugada al campamento de los dragones todo estaría bien y, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía - acepto tu oferta señorita Musa-chan - dijo tomando su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

La azabache sonrió ampliamente, feliz de oír aquello. No estaba segura del porqué pero, se sentía muy atraída por aquel chico, siendo que lo acababa de conocer, de hecho ni siquiera le molestaba que él le coqueteara pero, de todas formas, decidió ignorar aquello y compartir con el peliverde para disfrutar aquella celebración. Comieron y bebieron, Jae-Ha tocó música y ella danzó para él, participaron en los juegos y actividades hasta la madrugada. Sun-Hee nunca se había divertido tanto como aquel día, y todo era gracias al peliverde pero seguía sin conocer el motivo del por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado. Mientras observaban las estrellas en silencio, sus manos rozaron e inconscientemente se entrelazaron, cuando la chica se dio cuenta trató de separarse pero Jae-Ha se lo impidió.

\- Sabes, no creo mucho en este tipo de cosas pero ya me ha pasado en otros contextos - dijo el peliverde mirando al cielo - sentir que conozco a alguien y que tengo una gran conexión con esa persona, no creo en el destino o las reencarnaciones pero, creo que en estos momentos cada vez me hace más sentido - le miró con intensidad a los castaños ojos de la chica

\- ¿qué te hace…pensar aquello? - preguntó con curiosidad y nerviosismo manteniéndole la mirada

\- no estoy seguro pero, siento que nos conocemos de alguna parte - aclaró

\- que coincidencia, yo también tengo aquella sensación - rió aliviada, no era la única que se sentía así por lo que aquellos pensamientos no eran solo disparates.

\- quizás, sepa una forma de salir de la duda -

\- ¿de verdad? - preguntó mirándole muy sorprendida

\- así es, pero para eso necesito que confíes en mi - sonrió y la chica hizo una leve mueca - confía en mi Musa-chan, no haré nada para lastimarte - aclaró y ella asintió - bien, cierra los ojos -

\- ¡espera! ¿Esto no es para aprovecharte de mí? - preguntó consternada ante la proposición

\- prometo no hacer nada indebido, solo cierra los ojos - le dijo con una sonrisa y la azabache finalmente accedió cerrando los ojos.

Jae-Ha se acercó lentamente a ella y unió sus labios en un beso sencillo y superficial, aunque las sensaciones que provocaron en ambos estaban lejos de ser superficiales. Ante la unión de sus labios le siguió una serie de recuerdos desconocidos para ambos, era como si fueran otras personas pero a la vez ellos mismos, por lo que los habían dejado completamente confundidos.

Lo que ellos vieron fue los recuerdos de sus predecesores, el original Ryokuryuu y su pareja la Musa del Baile, lo que quería decir que ellos, los actuales representantes del Ryokuryuu y la Musa, estaban destinados a encontrarse y enamorarse, tal como ocurrió siglos atrás. Finalmente parecía que, ambas leyendas a las cuales pertenecían estaban más conectadas de que ellos creían. Al separarse de aquel beso se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron completamente eternos hasta que el peliverde habló sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- Sun-Hee, ven conmigo y viajemos juntos - propuso con una mirada seria - viajo…junto a un grupo de personas que te agradaran mucho y que hasta cierto punto, se relacionan con nosotros - explicó - sé que es un disparate y que nos acabamos de conocer o eso pareciera pero, por ese mismo motivo…quiero que viajes conmigo -

\- claro - dijo con una amplia sonrisa la azabache sorprendiendo mucho a Jae-Ha, no esperaba una respuesta tan pronta y segura - me encantaría viajar contigo, tratar de comprender esto que acaba de ocurrir y…he de admitir que aunque suene completamente loco, creo que me gustas - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso fue suficiente para que Jae-Ha volviera a besarla. Desde ahora en adelante una nueva integrante se unía al grupo y, nuevas aventuras comenzarían dentro de poco.


End file.
